Life and Family
by lover of all shipping
Summary: Nightwing gets captured and physically tortured by a unknown person, Batman and the other leagues return from the green lantern council and now on a look out for Nightwing hoping for him to be okay. Malepreg contained
1. Slade 3 in one

**YJ SEASON 2 NIGHTWING GETS CAPTURED.**

December 15th Bludheaven Docks 21:45pm.

After the league left to clear their names to the galaxy Nightwing, Wally, Artmas and Kaldur made their plan into move. They faked Artimas's death so she could help Kaldur to finish the mission. Wally and Nightwing was the last two to leave the docks the were just standing there with nothing to say it was unbearable they were such close friends but after Wally and Artimas left the two best friends hardly see each-other anymore only to get the information from Kaldur and that mainly it, in till Bart came from the future now they have to work together again no matter how uncomforntable it was sadly for Wally he still like Nightwing but Artimas was everything to him now and he and she wanted to setal down.

" They will be fine Wally you know. " Nightwing looks at him and Wally knew those bright blue eye's was looking at him but Artimas was the one and only one he cares about now, in till this stupid mission is over then he'll think about Nightwing and the other's again. " I know she'll be fine, but i can't stop worring about her you should have sent me in stead. " " I know I should have but Artimas is perficted enough for this mission you know how good she is skilled." " but that isn't the point! you know we want nothing to do with the league anymore! but you can't help your self can't you!. " Nightwing looks at him in shock but don't say anything and just turns to leave, leaving Wally shouting his name and saying sorry but he doesn't listen and goes to patrol the city.

Wally just watches Nightwing leave he felt guilty he was so worried about Artimas but he shouldn't have shouted at Nightwing he was only following the mission he was sorry he did shout it but Nightwing was being stubern as normal he turn to go home, He'll sort it out tomorrow at the mountain he couldn't lose his best friend and brother to him.

December 16th Mountain of Justice.

Nightwing was looking at some information he was alone the other's were out doing stuff soon the voice of the computer came on say ' unreconised F450. ' Nightwing went into attack mood but before he could do anything he got kicked in the face then in the stormach soon blackness consumed him only seeing Artimas with the necklece showing that she isn't sprotmasters Daughter.

When Wally arrived every person in the league that was left was there the young team was here he woundered what was going on " hay whats going on? " Flash looked at his nephew and said " you don't know do you? " Wally looked at his uncle strangly " what don't i know? " Robin ( Tim ) " it's Nightwing he's be captured we can't find him anywere around the world " Wally looked at his Uncle with angry eye's " why didn't you cantacked me!. " His uncle looked at him with sorrow in this casted eye's " we knew you took Artimas's death bad so we didn't want to tell you just in case " " what are you talking about Nightwing is captured and most likley hurt or worse! " soon a deep voice was heard in the whole room " Whats going on here?." They were in so much trouble Batman has come back and he's very angry for who ever took his baby bird ( even if Nightwing was not a young bird anymore but that wont change Batman's mind one bit )

The end chapter one.

Season 2 YJ Chapter 2.

It was dark he knew his eye's was covered by a blindcloth he could smell Fags and Alcoholit was overwhelming, Why did Artimas betray him? Why is she doing this? Why she knows that Wally loves her? Why is she changing the the mission?, Is she really turning with the Light? Who is she working for? Why is she working for this person? Artimas why?.

" Nightwing " it was Artimas i would reconized that voice from anywhere but why is talking to me. " Why Artimas why are you doing this? " I heard her take a breath, " I'm sorry Nightwing but he told us to do it we're both sorry " we're who's we're? " who's we're? " kaldur cames next to Artimas " i'm sorry my friend, but he didn't give us a chouse if we didn't capture you we have to leave, and we counldn't leave with out the information we all needed " I took a breath so i could calm my self I didn't know who this person was, this is crazy if the person so importeneted then he or she is the person we all been looking for all the years agenst the league. " But who is this person? " they didn't anwsere i heard the door open.

His footsteps came closer in till i heard his voice it was deep and lowish " Kaldur, Huntress good job you've captured the boy i said " he was right by me side my hands were tide and so are my feet. I felt his hand go up my stormach to my neck lifting my head up he rubbed his thumb agenst my cheek, It felt desgusting I tried to pull my head away but he kept my head in place. " Kaldur, Huntress leave and don't let anyone in understand " " yes Sir " they both said and the door closed with the lock turn, the door was locked this was not good at all.

" Don't worry Nightwing I wont do anything to the league as I heard Batman and the other memebers has returned to Earth." I heard a _CLICK_ he must of removed his mask or something " now that I have took of my mask we can talk a bit better " * _i don't want to talk to you anyways. _* soon i felt something on my lips, I know now what he wants i strugled agenst his hands but I'm to tied up the ropes are to tight help me Batman please.

Mountain Of Justice 20: 32pm

Batman was looking over and over on the tape of the person that captured Nightwing, he was really worried about Nightwing we can see it perfictely I feel guilty. I need to say something i have to " Batman i think i know who took him "

he turns to me with that glare, " who? " I have to tell him and now " Artimas " he looks at me his glare incresses he's angry very angry. " And how do _you_ know this Wally " In my mind I should just lie but in my heart it's tell me to tell him " Me, Artimas, Nightwing and Kaldur have made a plan to get information, but we didn't plan this it must be a very good reason she captured him. " He walks over to me and punchs me in the face it does hurt but I didn't show it. " YOU KNEW THIS ALL ALONG!, MY SON IS IN DANGER! BY A PERSON THAT WE DON'T EVEN KNOW! " the other leaguers run over all angry really angry Wonder Women I forgot how much she lovers Dick how could I forget. " I'm sorry " Batman comes to me and is strugling very much to hide his emotions " YOU better hoope that he's not hurt in any way or help me with you! " I'M in trouble.

End Chapter 2

Chapter 3 Season 2.

I felt very hot and with all of my Nightwing uniform on that was not helping at all this crazy, sick guy was pinching my see able nipples very hard I already released once from my nipples and he's still pinching, twisting and pulling. Why does this always feel good when you don't want it to?, I released again I pantied " Why are you doing this?. " his hand trials down to my Manhood and rubs it. I gasped my Nightwing suit was to tight his hand was still rubing but faster right now soon I couldn't take it anymore and I released he chuckled " You Released fast your a vergin aren't you?. " I didn't anwsere just and looked away he laughs " well I am very surprised I guess you don't remember me do you Dick?. " I looked at him woundering and then it snaped SLADE it was Slade " SLADE! get YOUR hands off me!. " His hand goes down to my manhood again and this time rubs his hand all down to my butthole and manhood It was desgusting I was so hard I hate my body for going agenst me. " Slade stop this now " His hand rubs harder and harder " Why should I Nightwing? " I released again he soon pocked my Butthole making the uniform go in my entrance when he moves his fingure in and out. " Stop Slade it's not worth it one bit. " He laughs more and pushes his fingure in my Butthole, My body goes up as pain come fast up my spine " Slade! get off me!. " Slade does stop but pulls out a knife and cuts the top part of my uniform you could see all of my chest, to my waist the cum was dripping down my stormach he licks my chest licking my cum and soon lick his lips.

" You taste better than I thought Dickie. " He pulls the blindfold off revealing my eye's I defferently regret this, " What do you want Slade.? " He kisses my cheek and rubs his index fingure on my cheek, " I only want you and only you. " My eye's widen,he wants me? help me Batman oh please help me. " Why?." He smiles again before running his hand down to my nipples and squeezing and pulling I bit my lip i was getting hard again. " Because you are the most beautiful person i have every meet you will give me a child son or daughter. " I couldn't beleave what he was saying. A child? Son or Daughter? I can't have children I'm male last time I cheked? how could I give him a Baby? " You have lost your mind Slade I'm a male. " He just smirked and I didn't like that at all.

End Chapter.


	2. Rape scene and Surprise

Wow thanks for the reviews it's nice to know I've got people who enjoys my story so far. Reviews ( 3 ) Favorites ( 5 ) followers ( 4 ) I'm happy your liking this so far but, It will contain Death sadly Sorry about that well lets begin.

* stands for mind by the way so you don't get confused the writing will be Italic so it wont be to confusing.

* * *

**Season 2 With Nightwing Captured.**

**Mantis ship of the coast of New York:**

My body was on fire Slade had his tongue in my mouth licking every side that it could reach it felt disgusting his left hand keeping my head in place his right hand keeping it around my waist to keep my body close to his so i don't move away, I couldn't breath I made gasps and he moved out of my mouth giving me some air so I breath properly again. " Slade stop please I can't give you any child, so please stop. " He just smiled at me and before i could blink I was on my stomach with Slade on top grinning, " But I can get any Gender pregnant Male or Female. " I looked at the floor wide eye's i felt his Hand going to my Butthole I turned my head and stared at him. " Slade don't! " He laughed and then entered me I screamed as the pain was to much I felt something dripping under me i sore blood soon he started moving I scream loudly it was to much to take, " Don't worry Dickie this will be more pleasurable at the end. " I shook my head I didn't want to feel the pleasure it was to painful. " STOP! SLADE STOP! " He didn't except he went faster only you could hear was the squish and wetness it was to hard I was feeling to much I didn't want it but my body does I hate my self for this. " I hope your ready for my seed Dickie. " " NOOOOO!" I felt it going in side me I was helpless and giving up hope.

" There that wasn't bad was it. " He laughs I couldn't move i felt something happening in my body I didn't like it one bit Batman please, please help please.

**Mountain Of Justice:**

Batman was looking at all the places that they could be holding Nightwing but so far they couldn't find anything Wounder Women was crying I knew how much Nightwing was like a son to her and this is happening, It's not fair not fair at all. " Anything Flash? " Batman was on his last thread if her was asking Flash first. " Nothing yet Bat's " Soon a light came on showing Nightwing's position we all went to look and hoping Nightwing was there.

End Chapter

**Season 2 Mantis ship one hour on.**

I felt a very sharp pain in my Stomach tears was going down my face Slade was smiling the Bastard he runs his hand on my Bump stomach getting a kick in return. " how does it feel Dick to have a little baby inside you?. " I looked at him with anger in my eye's " What do you think it's painful! ahh! " " Shh shh Dick you don't want the baby hurt do you " He chuckles how do women stand this the Baby kicks again but this time more painful " AHH! " I felt Wetness by my legs I can't be in labor can I. " looks like our baby wants to be born, good it's about time " He pulls my legs apart roughly tying them to the ropes he put some pressure on my stomach and I felt the baby moving down i screamed out of pain it hurts so much.

" Good boy Dickie now keep pushing " I screamed as he puts more pressure on my stomach why me? why not someone else? " Slade stop!AHHH " I felt something pass my legs soft cries was heard my eye's widen did i really give birth that fast?. I looked and sore a baby with white hair blue eye's tan skin it was a boy, " Good boy See Dickie we have a son to sacrifice " SACRIFICE ! ...

* * *

Well thats it for now hoped you enjoyed it thank you :)


	3. Death

Wow I can't believe it so many more I have to add another chapter for you guys, It's makes me so happy to see you are enjoying this so far, but this Chapter will contain character death so sorry about that.

* * *

**Batplane 5 miles away from Dick's location. **

Tim's pov:

Batman was looking forward and nowhere else Dick was the most imported person to him he loves Dick more tha Damien and Terry who are his real son's, His knuckles tightens on the wheel Who was this person who wanted Dick in the first place according to Wally the person wanted Dick ever since he was Robin. Now we're talking along time ago Wally said this person wanted him since the age of 9, nearly 10 years planing and watching Dick to know his weakness and strength. " Do you think Dick will be okay? " He doesn't move just look forward, " I will not let anything happen to Dick and I promise that to Dick. " Well that was short I think Wounder Women is worse she couldn't stop her tears she has always'ed thought Dick as her son, But don't with me, Damien, Terry and the others I guess i'm a little jealous, Dick does have the attention of Bruce and Diana more than me and the others. But I need to have a clear head Dick is my brother and he's been through worse I will not let anything happen to him I promised Jason that, even though he is alive thank to Ra's Al Ghul pit and Jason would never forgive me if Dick died I don't think anyone would be happy if he dies. " We're coming up to Dick's location Batman. " " Good. " We're landing now time to fight.

Bruce's POV

This person has been watching Dick for nearly 10 years and I couldn't see a thing what sort of father am I. Soon Tim ask's me something and to be honest i really don't want to answer it " Do you think Dick will be okay? " He has to be he's the only light in my soul " I will not let anything happen to Dick I promise that to Dick. " My son the very first I toke in he may not be my oldest Terry is that Terry is 22 years old and Dick is coming up to 19, I can't let anything happen to my son the one that been with me through thick and thin I can't let him slip away. " We're coming up to Dick's location Batman. " " Good " I was relieved i started landing on the ship and ready to fight some asses.

* * *

Nightwing and Slade:

SACRIFICE! " You want to kill the baby! all that you just done to me you wan't to kill the child! " He smiles cradling the baby in his arms he soon smirks looking at me, I really don't understand this man one bit then again I never did. " Well you see Dick Batman has everything he has you and I don't want that if I can't have you then know one can. " I looked at him wondering what was he talking about,? what does a baby have to with this? " What do you mean? " He looks at me and walks away with the baby to get him asleep. " The baby and you are connected thanks to my spell so when the baby dies You die. " I gasp so thats his plan kill the baby kill me, Batman where are you? Suddenly there was a explosion Slade nearly lost his balance.

Slade started to glow and so was the baby out of nowhere pain came to my body I screamed of the top of my lungs the pain was to much and baby was even screaming and Slade was just smiling. " I know Isis will come and re-live you and I'll be waiting for you good bye Dick. " He disappears and so does the baby i coughed up blood I couldn't breath I felt so weak soon I was falling into darkness and the last thing I see is a cape and darkness consumed me.

Bruce's POV:

The league was running into the ship behind me hoping that Dick was fine Suddenly there was a loud scream I recognized that scream DICK! I ran full force down the corridor hoping Dick was okay. When I got to the door I could see a bright light coming from the inside the room I entered seeing my son in his own blood I ran to him dropping to my knees shaking him " Dick! Dick! come on wake up son please! " He didn't move not once the league was behind me with tears running down their faces Diana was by Dicks side crying her heart out. J'ohn came to me and whispered " He was killed by a spell linking him to something else. " I looked at J'ohn with a look he understand by " He was carrying and the child must of died or he wouldn't. " I sore Diana cradling Dick's Dead form in her arms swaying back and forth putting her face in his hair crying hard, My son was gone forever.

** my son, my son**

_My son ._

* * *

Well I hope you liked it thank you again for the reviews and adding including following yay! can't wait to Saturday young justice is coming back on! but I still don't like Tim as robin don't know why they Skipped so much time. Well according to the trailer I've seen Nightwing should be captured in this episode Saturday I hope so Thank you Again!


	4. Mourning

Sorry I haven't update been a little busy with my family lately so here you go new chapter, how will the league take the death of Nightwing and how will Wally react when he see's his best friends body broken, bloody and dead, more POV and secret crush's is reveled broken hearts and shocking reactions.

* * *

It's been 3 hours since Batman and the league found Nightwing gone and will never return ( nearby he will but who knows ) the new team has been mourning since the death Bart was confused because in his time there is a Dick Grayson, What is going on? Conner was finding it hard to accept this so he was crying very hard that is what people thought was strange. Superman stepped up and began his speech, " Today we say goodbye to a very good friend, someone who has been with us longer than half of the league. W..we want to say thank you Nightwing, thank you Richard John Grayson goodbye rest in peace old friend. " Everyone was crying after the speech Wally broke down when he sore his Best friends body no not Best friend his _brother _Artimas didn't do anything nothing to stop this! Artimas when you come back it's over for good.

Wally's POV:

Batman walks out of the room after Superman said his speech I know he can't handle it he lost Jason but we all know Jason is alive again OH GOD when he finds out he's going to go crazy!. Everything we ever fought for and now it's the end for the best fighter for his age Dick please tell me this isn't happening, please.

Conner POV:

Tim and me needed to get out of there we looked down to earth wondering if he was just a clone and the real Dick is on earth somewhere, but we know thats not true we all know. " Conner. " I looked at Tim, " Yes Tim.? " He looks down blushing before turning back to me and saying " I love you! " I looked at his and gave him a apologetic look. " I'm sorry Tim but I don't feel that way about you, my heart has already been taking " I sore tears running down his face and walks two steps before saying, " Who? " I looked away I couldn't look at his face when I say this. " Your brother Dick. "

* * *

batman POV:

I looked at his body bruised, cut and more of all broken I couldn't believe it my second eldest son is gone for good _Dick_ I miss you so much tears ran down my face sadly Jason will be very angry. Please Dick please come back to me please!.


	5. Truth is out

Well that was a good chapter including Conner has admitted he loves Dick! i just hope that the rest of the chapters will be great. Well lets continue OC involved slight pushing for love hope you enjoy.

* * *

Tim just looked at Conner with mixed emotions Hurt, Anger and jealousy he couldn't believe this! Conner the one who stool his heart! has fallen in love with his brother! Tim just pushed Conner into the closest room and locked the door. " Tim what are you doing?! " Tim looked at Conner angrily and clasped his lips with Conner's, Conner who was in shock from this pushed Tim of him and glared at him. " What the hell Tim! I said I don't love you!. " " And why not, Whats wrong with me! what haven't I got that Dick has! " Conner stood up and went to the door and said by turning his head " He had a heart pure as a light beam. " And with that Conner left the room leaving a very upset Tim.

Batman was looking at his son for the last time his cold skin, white as a pale ghost, bruises and marks all over his body. Jason just now arrived at the tower and was crying over Dick's dead form. Wally hasn't stopped his tears yet Artimas has tried but nothing seems to work, Diana was terrible she can't get the images out of mind. The dead boy in her arms the person who she considered as a Son to her and was now gone. Jason kissed Dick forehead in a very loving way but he still cried what shocked me was Jason kissed Dick on the lips! but I knew it was a brother connection that could never go away. I walked over to my sons and kissed Dicks forehead and cheek twice before my tears landed on his face that Jason swept away. Just then the rest of the league entered and all looked at Dick's body, but before we could even get closer a light appeared before us.

" Hello. " We all sore a beautiful woman tan skin, Sharp futures, black long hair and dressed in white and gold. " I believe that your his father Bruce? " I looked at her in shock before saying; " who are you?. " She looked at us and said " My name is Isis and I know how much pain you are all in losing one of our sons, but including and brother a friend and love. You see Bruce you and Diana don't know the truth about the boy who lye's before you. " Diana spoke up saying " what do you mean? " Isis just smiled and said " You see Diana you remember you were pregnant with Bruce's baby that time, but you thought you tossed it. " Now the whole league was shocked how could she know that!. " How do you know that? " Isis just smiled again walking over to me and Diana. " Diana you didn't lose the baby, because cadmus toke him away from you when they kidnapped you." Silence was the only thing you could hear my eyes was wide and Diana's was filled with tears again and put my arms around her to make sure she was alright.

Superman just spoke out at this point " Then where is the baby? " Me and Diana looked at her at this moment and Diana just broke, " Where's my baby!? " Isis walks to Dick's body and said " Richard is your son. "

_Richard is your son ..._

* * *

hope you enjoyed it xxx


	6. Sorry no update

Sorry i haven't updated my mind as been everywhere and i can't find the right words to into my story but i will update soon as i can.

ideas could help me a little but anyways Merry Christmas and a Happy new Year xxx


	7. New lives in hope

Hi i finally got some idea's for this new chapter so i hope you'll enjoy :)

* * *

Wounder Woman just stood there in shock Richard was they're son!. But how?! this was not making sense Batman had his arms around her and tightening his arms he was also shaking this was to much his blood son was dead in front of him and that is the most worse thing a man could ever go through. " But how? How can Richard be our son?. " Isis looked at Diana before opening a portal with an image of a little girl with black hair a similar outfit to Wound girl But same colour as Diana's.

" This is your daughter isn't she Diana, Bruce I believe her name is Rebecca isn't it. " Bruce and Diana looked at the image and indeed it was their daughter their first ever child in they're lives. Diana was in tears as the memories came back to her when Rebecca's death Clark was the one who stepped up and started the questions. " But that doesn't solve anything with how Richard was born but not from Diana. " Isis toke the portal image away and looked at everyone " Rebecca knew about the reason why her mother lost the baby. She went back to the location where they found you Diana and she found a little bit of clothing that didn't belong to you are batman. She scanned the material and found a little speck of DNA she traced it and found out that Cadmus has been involved. And when the light found this out- well you know what happened next. "

Diana came to her sense's a minute later but only to burst into big tears running to Richar- no! her _son's _body! and cried her heart couldn't take it no more Batman was by her side. With his own tears he's been trying to hold back " I can do you both a wish or what you people call hope, and bring Richard back to you. " Diana look up with teary eyes " Please! bring him back to us!." Dinah and Oliver walk over to the Real Roy Dinah said " Please bring him back. We need him and specially Diana and Bruce they need him."

Isis looked at everyone and sore the same in they eye's and heart, She started to glow and Richards body disappeared soon the machines and other stuff was going strange the world started to change files about Richard John Grayson was changing that he never had been born. Once everything was done and went back to normal Isis began " I have completed your with Richard will be born again-! but there are going to to be other changes to. Wally, Artimas, Kaldur you three will be changed as well including your body. Conner, Megan and the real Roy you also will be changed. The clone Roy has now been changed to by his name except Roy he's know as Ronny so not a big difference. Orien do you love Kaldur as a son? " Orien looked a bit shocked but said " Yes i always have." Isis nodded " Kaldur will be re-born also by the the Queen of Atlantis, Artimas you'll be re-born by you mother and Wally you will be re-born by Iris."

Barry looked very dizzy wise now " three kids oh God. " everyone laughed at that statement " Conner i understand you are a clone but i'm sure shayera wouldn't mind to carry you. " shayera looked at Isis and " it will be a honor " " Mengan you'll be carried by Zatanna and Roy you'll be carried and get two arms by Dinah."

This was a new beginning and let's make it start.

cu această magie i îngreuna timp și începe o nouă viață să le aducă pace și bucurie!  
Eu sunt vrajitor de viață și de pace a începe!

* * *

I hope you enjoyed x


	8. Update

hay sorry i haven't updated for awhile I've got alot of work for my GCSE's and well i haven't been quite around updating. Sorry everyone :( but i will try to update soon.

sorry guys :( xxxx


	9. Cravings

hay guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile but i'll make it up to you for now on. So lets start this chapter is about Roy (remember clone Roy.) who is growing in Dinah and cravings starts. But like I said I'll make it up to you guys thank you for your patience! :-).

Ronny: 3

Dinah: 22

Oliver: 23

* * *

Star city:

Dinah and Oliver just returned from the watchtower felling very happy in Oliver's arms was the real Roy (Now known as Ronny) was sleeping peacefully with quite snoring and deep breathing which meant their little archer was in a deep slumber. They were both happy because Dinah was pregnant with Roy and soon to have a great family Oliver took Ronny to his new bedroom which was painted green and yellow, with arrows on each side of the walls book, computer, draws, shelves, carpets, lamps and a night light. Oliver gently placed Ronny on his bed then started changing him into his pyjamas and then pulling the bed sheets over him with that done Oliver bent down and kissed Ronny's forehead and went to his and Dinah's bedroom.

"Ronny's asleep" Oliver said as he went to their bathroom and changed into his pyjamas. " okay. Ollie do you think now with Roy coming its going to be strange?"

Oliver joined his girlfriend on their bed and wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck " no. I think it's going to be great I mean think of it we have two kids, Barry will have three, Bruce will have seven including Jason and then there's Clark he'll have conner. We'll all have a long years and fun on the way." Dinah just looked at Oliver with joy and overwhelming love shining within her blue eyes. "I just hope our little archer I here will be okay for 9 months. I just have to take it a little bit easy for the time being."

Olive smiled at the thought having a great family of their own was not on their list for quit awhile but it will be worth it in the end Bruce will be happy he got his little bird back not to mention the rest of them. Isis said they'll appear again when its getting closer to Dick's birth. "come on Dinah we both need our rest for the day tomorrow." Dinah leans closer to Oliver and fell into a deep slumber Oliver looked at her for a moment before looking at her flat belly and running his hand over her belly "I can't wait to see you my little archer" and with that he fell asleep.

1 month:

Its been a long month for Dinah and Oliver they have to work and drop Ronny off at the play school (even though they didn't like it but they need the money to keep thing going in till the baby arrives) not to mention pick him up too.

Dinah had already told her boss that she was pregnant and said the Dinah can have her maternally leave when she's 6 months. Dianh didn't mind it was fair and with her clients It was very fair. But she was stuck to pick up Ronny at 12:30 that day.

Today though Oliver was at the offece in a all day meeting with lex corp. Oliver was bored out of his mind Lex was going on about how the figures would be if their company were to join up like hell. "So as you can see it would be best if we would join to make this work." " Like I said mr. Luther I'm not interested in joining my company with your. I'm already joined with Wayne corporation our company has shown the best rate in years. So there fore I would disagree with you invertion to join you comperney." Lex didn't like the answer but for now he'll agree.

5 months ( sorry )

Dinah and Oliver was at the doctors office for the usual check up about Roy they doctor came in and started the sonogram "well everything is looking good " (yes they got married.) " doctor when do you think the baby will start kicking?" " well it's usually around this time. Oh and would you both would like to know what gender would be?" " um no I think we're good" soon after they left.

when they returned they paid the babysitter and played with Ronny. Dinah was eating cheese and mushroom sandwich which Oliver was disgusted just as he looked "hay! It comes with the whole pregnancy deal!" " I know sweaty I know."

well I hope you liked it please review xx


	10. Last step

hi guys thanks for the reviews it's making me very happy knowing that your all enjoying my chapters i hope you had a great Easter here we go.

* * *

It's been 6 months now and Dinah and was getting bigger to her dismay. She was already on maternity leave she was happy that she can watch her little boy more but Oliver was just getting on her nerves he was always watching her every mover though she thought it was cute in the beginning now though not so much. It was Saturday so Oliver was in the living room playing with Ronny while Dinah was talking to Diana, Shayera and Kara they was laughing and joking in till Dinah gasped.

"Dinah! are you alright!" this made Oliver come running in. "Dinah? are you okay?" "Hehe Oliver i'm fine it's just Roy he kicked me." Oliver's eyes widened with joy and happiness. "Where! where did he kick!" the girls laughed at his reaction Dinah placed his hand on her tummy hoping that Roy will kick again after a moment or so he did Oliver was overwhelmed with joy. "Hello my little baby archer! it's daddy yes it is!" the women was laughing they were so happy to them like this and they hope they will go through the same.

That night:

Oliver and Dinah was lying in bed in-each others arms they were happy beyond anything else they were going to be a family soon with two children they were the most happy-est couple they have ever been before in their lives. " Oliver?" "hmm yes." Who kept his hand on Dinah's belly rubbing it gently with delight, Dinah who noticed this for a awhile laughed quietly. "What will happen if I go into labor?" "I''ll take you to the hospital of course. Why?" "Well it's just wont you be in work?" Oliver smiled "No i'm taking some time off in your 9 month so i can be close if you do okay." Dinah placed her hand on Oliver's and closed their fingers together. "Thank you but wont you miss a lot of work?" " I rather miss a lot of work than miss being late for our baby to be born."

"I love you Oliver." Oliver lend down and kissed Dinah on the forehead. "I love you too Come on lets go to sleep." they both settled down and closed their eye's waiting for a new day.

3 months later:

Dinah and Oliver were in the garden relaxing while Ronny was playing in the play pen with all of his new toys Dinah was in her last steps in her pregnancy and Oliver was telling her to be careful where she goes. (Yea fathers to be is like this most of the time you got to agree.) Dinah was all happy about this but sometimes it can be annoying.

"Oliver I said i'm fine." "I know, I know! but it's just me be overprotective because your caring our baby. I now know how Bruce felt when Dick first lived with him." Dinah giggled "Yea who know how he's going to be when Dick is on his way." "I've got an idea how." "Daddy!" Oliver and Dinah looked over and saw Ronny standing up and his hands in the air wanting to get out. "Okay Ronny i'm coming." Oliver walked over and pick their 3 and half year old out walking back to Dinah." Mommy! can i vell the Baby gain?" "Of course my Little archer." Dinah placed Ronny on her tummy while Ronny just laid his head down with a cute little smile and his face.

"You tired Ronny?" Dinah asked Ronny just nodded yes and snuggled into Dinah belly and fell asleep. "He's been quite for awhile don't you think?" Oliver asked. "Yea i'm worried a bit." "I'm sure it's nothi-! ahh!" "Dinah!" Ronny wid awake looked at his mommy. " Mommy?!" "Oliver my... water just broke"

* * *

Cliffhanger

Review please!


	11. Sickness

Hay guys I know I haven't been on for awhile now I'm here. I was having some difficulty with the birth idea but I think I have it now I hope you'll enjoy because it won't be long now in till the whole family will be here together again and thanks for your patience.

It was hard for Oliver to take in when Dinah just said that her water broke he was panicking he didn't even notice when Bruce came into the waiting room with the rest of the league. "Hay how are you holding up?" Oliver just stayed quite the flashes of Dinah being wheeled away from being in to much pain was still in his head "I'll be fine. Just a bit shaken up a bit." Bruce didn't even pray even more he knew that Oliver must be going through some trouble right now. like he should know he always go through with Dick when he was alive. soon as he thought of that the images of Dicks dead body was in head the white pale- no he can't think that! Dick will be alive again soon, he'll be in his arms again and they'll be a happy bug family again.

4 hours later:

Oliver was pacing back and forth flied with worry his headache was getting worse every minute. "When are they coming!" "they will come out when they're finished." "But Bruce this is going to long."I know Oliver but I'm sure they will be out soon." " hope so." He was very worried he promised Dinah he would be there for her. Not outside waiting for hours and hours!

1 hour:

it was 5 hours waiting and the tension was killing him it was just then when the nurse can out with a smile on her face which bring everyone out of tension. "mister Queen!" "Yes! That's me!"

"well congratulations! You have a new healthy baby boy!" Oliver smiled greatly. "How's my wife?" "she's fine. She's resting now but she's fine." Everyone was pleased that both was fine. "Can I see them?" "Of course this way please." They followed her to floor 3 room 34 "Here we are." "Thank you." She turned and left to do the rest of her work.

Oliver turned the handle and went into the room the sight brought the league smiling Dinah was there holding a little squirmy bundle that was cooing happily while Dinah laughed softly. "Dinah?" Oliver walked over Dinah and Roy. "How are you?" Dinah looked at Oliver with a tired smile on her face. "I'm fine Oliver. Roy this is your daddy." Oliver looked at the smiling face on Roy's face. Roy laughed and so did Oliver. "Hello my baby archer." Roy just giggled and so did the league. "Can I hold him Dinah?" "Of cause Oliver." Dinah gently pasted Roy over to Oliver.

Oliver gently held Roy in his arms looking at that cute little face he didn't even notice Ronny climbed into Dinah's arms. Dinah looked at Ronny with a smile "Hay you okay?" Ronny looked at Dinah with an exhausted smile. "Yes mommy." He rested his head and in a second he fell asleep. Dinah being a mother felt his head but there was no fever trying to push worried ness away it stayed there.

"Oliver do you think Ronny looks a bit unwell?" Oliver looked at Ronny and past Roy over to Diana. "When you think about it he does doesn't he." Oliver took Ronny into his arms and felt his temperature. "He hasn't got a temperature." Oliver looked puzzled he became worried all over. "I don't understand." Ronny's skin became very pale and sweet beads became clear.

"Dinah I better get him checked." "Yea u should go now." Oliver left the room with Clark and Bruce behind him "Oliver he's going to be fine." "Bruce! This is not normal! He hasn't got a fever but he's sweating! That's not normal!" "Bruce is right Oliver he'll be fine."

1 hour later:

Dinah just finished feeding Roy with still no news with Ronny it was worrying her dearly. "Dinah he'll be okay." " Diana why is it taking so long though?" "I don't know but I'm sure Ronny's fine. If you want i'll go around and find out okay." "Okay thank you Diana." Diana left the room hopefully to find out what's wrong. Just as Diana turned the corner she sore Bruce. "Bruce!" Bruce turned with a worried face. "Diana what is it?" "Dinah is getting to worried so I came looking to see what's wrong with Ronny?" "Diana Ronny got something wrong with him but we don't know yet."

Just as they said that a doctor came out of the room " Mr. Queen your son has Rubella."


	12. A family thought

Okay update is up hope your all enjoying it, yes it has been a wait but you know they story and chapters but go on.

* * *

Olive just stared at the doctor like he was lying, Ronny had rubella! But Ronny was healthy. "When will he recover?" "It's a easy way to help your son , we just need to keep him in the hospital for couple days until it clears up. We do need you to sign some papers to proceed with medication." Bruce by snapping his fingers Made Oliver answer the question. "yes of course."

After three hours the whole group with in Dinah and Roy. Oliver explained everything that was going to happen and was okay with it knowing that Ronny was okay and safe, Bruce and Diana left early because of a certain bird was at the manor. Soon after they rest of the leaguers left to patrol or go to a night shift. "How was Ronny when you left?" "He's fine, stop worrying." "I know but it's just a mother part of me." Oliver shakes his head and kisses Dinah's forehead. "And that's why I fined it adorable." Dinah smiles yes it's been tough couple months but its all worth it now that Roy is here at last.

Gotham City- Wayne manor 12:30

"Bruce? you should come to bed." "I'm fine Diana." Diana went next to Bruce, he was looking at the photo's of Richard again. "Bruce, it won't be long until he'll be back in your arms again. But of course this time we'll taking care of a baby." Bruce smiled at the thought. He wanted to hold Richard more than anyone else. To see those eyes again, to see his natural feathered hair again, to hear him laugh, and most importantly too say goodnight with kiss and to be hugged till he's on the floor. He really misses these things and wants back soon. "I know I can't wait." Diana smiled, she knows how much Bruce misses Richard, because she does too. The laugh, his eyes sparkle, and his kindness. Diana wishes that it will be more soon than the time at hey have too wait see Richard again.

"Master Bruce, Miss Diana. You must both go to bed, it's quite late." "Okay Alfred we'll be going up now." Alfred bowed and left the study. "Come on Bruce you need your rest more." "Okay I'm coming." They both settled down and went into a peaceful rest, with their dreams about the future to come.

* * *

And there you go hope you liked it, don't forget to review.


End file.
